


Hot Chocolate

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), Feels, Fluff, Frostiron Bingo Round 1, Happy Ending, Hot Chocolate, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Pining Loki (Marvel), Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Loki wasn’t one who often played by the rules- but there were rules even he was powerless against. Two tops could never work together so he had to be content with watching and admiring Anthony from afar.





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/gifts), [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts), [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).

> This is my entry for the Frostiron Bingo. It fills the square G2 - BDSM (AU) 
> 
> Thanks to **STARSdidathing, AMidnightDreary** and **<s>Quietly-</s> NamelesslyNightlock** without them this thing here wouldn't be here. 🙌 (So eloquent today xD)
> 
> Also for the ones who don't know the BDSM AU, here is an excerpt from fanlore: _BDSM AU is a type of alternate universe setting in fanfiction where D/s relationships are the norm, and sexual identity is understood in terms of BDSM power dynamics (e.g., top, sub) rather than sexual object choice (e.g. gay, straight)._
> 
> Enjoy 😋

Loki wasn’t one who often played by the rules. In fact, he tried his best to circumvent them. But there were rules even he was powerless against. There was no way a top could be together with another top – it would never satisfy the desire in them. A top had to take care of others and relished in being the one who was in control but didn’t abuse the trust their sub put in them. This was why two tops would never work, both needed the same things to be _satisfied_, to be genuinely happy in their lives. There were always exceptions to this rule, of course. Loki knew of some who were in a poly relationship or had an open relationship to satisfy all involved parties.

There were certainly benefits to this but the thought of sharing the one person he loved with someone else – it made Loki feel uneasy. He knew it wouldn’t take long until he’d start to doubt himself in this relationship. Was he enough for his top? Or did they secretly wish for him to be gone or for him to be a sub too?

He was a prince – even when he was currently trying to atone for his invasion on New York by working with the Avengers and was less of a prince than before – and he shouldn’t have to fear not being enough. He couldn’t help himself though. There had been too many instances in his life during the last years which had shaken his faith in himself.

That was why he was content with watching Anthony Stark from afar and from close, tried to enjoy and be satisfied with their friendship despite his heart telling him to try for more. But he wouldn’t do that, he won’t set himself up for a route which was littered with love and tender affection just to crash and burn hotter than ever before. It was a shame that the Norns had deemed it fit to make him and Anthony into tops – often Loki thought it would be so much easier if either of them was a switch or a sub. But the thought of accepting to be controlled and –

Loki had tried it once. He’d been on Alfheim for this purpose, had searched for an elf who’d keep his mouth shut and accepted Loki’s wish trying to be a sub with a smile.

It had seemed so wrong. There certainly was an appeal to simply give in and let the elf take control of everything but Loki couldn’t help himself, he had to prod the elf, subtly lead him towards listening to _him_ and when he realised it?

They stopped. Loki wanted to slap the elf’s bottom too much for thinking he could control him – and he had _asked_ for being controlled yet he couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was horrible. Still, Loki considered his experience as _experience_.

Maybe Anthony would obey to him and kneel, would let Loki take care of him but he wouldn’t get the same kick out of it like Loki would. It was a shame; it was unjust and Loki tried to ignore those fantasies but he couldn’t help himself.

When they were out fighting a new villain Loki always kept an eye out for Anthony. He knew he was more than capable of dealing with the villains on his own, that he had experience and had his JARVIS who took great care of him too, but Loki just had to make sure Anthony was all right. _Usually_ Loki needn’t worry about the handsome genius who had stolen his heart unknowingly.

Today Loki was more than glad he always paid attention to Anthony when he saw Abomination catch the red-golden suit and watched with terrified eyes as he flung him to the ground at the wrist. The hold looked painful and the crack Loki heard sure stemmed from it too.

The voices on the comm went wild, all asking with worry about the genius who slowly stood up again, seemingly unhurt.

_“Tony, I need you to go back to the helicarrier and let yourself be checked,”_ Rogers said in a fast pace.

_“’m good, Capsicle, don’t worry,”_ Anthony replied breathlessly. _“Never played chew toy before but there’s a first time for everything, right? And now I can go and exchange stories about that with Loki.”_

_“Tony-“_

_“I’m good, really. And ready to kick ass again.”_

Loki stared in disbelief at Anthony. He was holding his right arm very stiff to his side, didn’t twitch or move his fingers in any way. And he wanted to tell them he was all right?

Worry mixed with anger built up in Loki. Would the idiot continue to insist on that he was fine and join the fight again? _No, he wouldn’t allow that._ He made sure that Thor noticed him leaving his position – might give him the impression that Loki was trying to be a good little Avenger – and ran towards the genius.

The visor flipped up when Loki came to a stop in front of him.

“Do you want a lift, Reindeer Games?” Anthony joked and held one hand out. The unharmed one of course.

“Your wrist-“

“Is okay, jeez, didn’t you listen?”

Loki arched a brow. “And the crack I heard?” he asked.

“Crack in the armour.”

“Don’t lie to the god of lies,” Loki said quietly and disappointment crept in his tone.

Anthony flinched slightly. “I’m _fine_, Loki. Okay so, maybe the wrist hurts a bit but nothing a band-aid later can’t fix.”

“Stark, you can’t fight like that!” Loki reached for the arm but Anthony pulled it back, wincing at the movement. He knew Anthony had an impossibly high pain tolerance barrier so if he flinched like this?

“_Stark,_” he repeated firmer.

“I thought we were already at first name basis?” Anthony grinned at him but it didn’t seem to reach his eyes. His hurt wrist was hidden behind his back, out of Loki’s sight.

He couldn’t imagine this hurt any less. He tilted his head. Thankfully the Avengers seemed to have noticed what he was doing and were trying to keep Abomination away from them, luring him towards the park where he’d cause less damage.

“Right now you are Stark,” Loki said and pointed at Anthony to show him his wrist. “You are of no use to the Avengers like this.”

“Aren’t you a ray of sunshine today?”

“You know I’m speaking the truth.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to listen.” Anthony’s eyes glittered hard. “I think I listened for long enough. I’ll go back now and pay that bastard back for my wrist. See you on the battlefield.”

_He’s hurt_, Loki’s mind raced and he knew he had to do something before Anthony would take off.

“Anthony Stark,” Loki told Anthony in a sharp voice, “you will _not_ join the battle.”

He hesitated, Loki didn’t.

“Actually you will let me bring you back to the Tower and I’ll take a look at your wrist. Nod, if you understand.”

Anthony blinked, nodding slowly.

Warmth curled in Loki’s stomach and he slowly took the armoured hero in his arms, then folded his seiðr around them and pulled them onto Yggdrasil’s branches, taking them to the Tower. The question was only where could he put Anthony? He hadn’t been in his bedroom before which would be Loki’s preferred choice since it was Anthony’s domain and he was pretty sure his own rooms weren’t tidied up.

“JARVIS, where –“

_“To Sir’s bedroom,_” JARVIS answered.

Loki thought he detected a trace of worry in the AI’s voice. He nodded and took them both up to Anthony’s level, JARVIS opened the door for them and Loki led them to the middle of the room. Only then he released Anthony, took two steps back so he didn’t feel like he was intruding on his personal space.

Anthony stared at him with wide eyes.

Was he truly that shocked Loki skywalked him away from battle?

“Take the suit off,” Loki ordered him. “If it hurts too much, tell me and I’ll take it off for you with my seiðr.”

Anthony mumbled a code and the suit opened in the middle so he could step out of it but let his arm stay inside. He licked his lips in a quick stroke. “The gauntlet got crushed,” Anthony mumbled, his voice quiet.

Loki nodded and raised his hand. Green tendrils flew from his fingers and gently pulled the gauntlet apart, lowered it to the ground. It didn’t make any noise and Loki observed with a small smile how Anthony’s eyes followed the seiðr with wide eyes.

“Anthony?” Loki asked him, getting his attention again. When the brown eyes were focused on him, he smiled. “Can you sit down on the bed, please?”

A nod. Then his favourite Avenger walked towards the bed and sat down, looking back to Loki.

He followed him in a measured pace despite wanting to run to his side but that wouldn’t do anybody good. His sub needed him calm and not in a hurried frenzy. Loki was _not_ a headless chicken. He crouched down in front of him, held his hand out.

“Give me your hand.”

This time there was no hesitation on Anthony’s part. He moved his hand slowly forward and put it in Loki’s. It was already starting to swell, dark spots forming on the tanned skin. He stroked with a thumb over it, tried to assess where the fracture was. Anthony flinched.

“Shh, I know,” Loki said gently and looked up. “I need you to stay still for a minute. Because otherwise the fracture might heal wrong and then I’d have to break your wrist again and I wish to avoid that. Can you do that for me?”

Anthony nodded.

He was _adorable_, so trusting and sweet. _Something_ was off here and Loki had an inkling what it was – but he’d deal with this later. Despite the way his heart started to beat faster and a grin which fought its way to his lips. _Later_.

He closed his eyes, led his seiðr towards the fracture and urged the bone to grow back – quickly. He heard Anthony hiss at the pain but he didn’t flinch. Good boy, he thought fondly and opened his eyes when his work was done, the swelling already going back as well.

“You should be able to use your wrist as normal again in the next few minutes,” Loki informed him calmly, his eyes searching Anthony’s face.

“All right,” Anthony mumbled and pulled his arm back.

Loki remained where he was.

Anthony didn’t say anything, seemingly waiting for something to happen or was waiting for Loki to give him new_ orders_.

But he was a top, wasn’t he? Thoughts started to race through his mind. Anthony had never said that out loud, had he? Apart from the fact that he’s been behaving like one, there was no proof, was there? Loki wouldn’t put it above Midgard to be like Asgard and have the mindset that only tops were _good_ for leading a business. Like Anthony used to before Potts became the CEO.

A ruse? Not unlikely.

Anthony was still waiting for him to say something and the silence started to become awkward.

“I thought you were a top,” Loki said. He didn’t sound accusing. More curious.

“It is what I’m selling people.” Anthony averted his eyes, choosing to look at the wall instead. “And everybody believes it. Not your fault that you fell for the image.”

Loki smiled at that. A trickster, hidden inside of his genius; it was too good to be true.

“That’s incredible,” he complimented Anthony and noted how his eyes started to shine brighter. “An illusion crafted so well, so thoughtfully and being bought even by the god of lies and trickery – do you know how rare that is, Anthony?”

“No?”

“That never happened before,” Loki said, and stood up elegantly.

Anthony blinked at him, a small flush decorating his cheeks. “It wasn’t my idea,” he started to elaborate. “It was _Howard’s_. Said that his son couldn’t be a sub, that I was turning out to be even more of a failure than he first thought.” Bitterness crept into Anthony’s voice.

Loki frowned. “Can I touch you?” he asked and breathed out in relief when Anthony nodded. He cradled his face in his hands, stroked with his thumbs over the well-trimmed goatee. Anthony closed his eyes, seemed to enjoy the innocent touch Loki bestowed upon him.

He traced the shape of the goatee, the short hair a pleasant mixture of being stubby, scratchy, and soft.

“It might have been Howard’s idea,” Loki stated in a firm voice, “but it wasn’t him who managed to fool _everybody,_ Anthony. That is all on you. Don’t let him take all the credit.”

He nodded, slumping into Loki’s hands.

Loki took the chance to look at Anthony’s face closely, now that he had the chance. He had noticed the eye bags earlier but seeing them up close made him also see how long Anthony’s eyelashes were – Sif would kill for those. He banished the thought of her at once out of his head, focusing only on Anthony. A few grey hairs were starting to grow on his temples, his forehead married with frowns.

He stroked with his thumb over Anthony’s lips, traced their shapes tenderly. He wondered how they would taste. Would he be able to taste the coffee Anthony drank before the mission or would the taste already be gone?

A small whimper fled the genius. His eyes opened; an embarrassed flush rose in his cheeks.

“No,” Anthony mumbled, shaking his head, pulling away from him. “I can’t do this.” He stood up quickly, whirled his wrist around, didn’t look at Loki at all.

Anthony started to babble. “It’s like nothing ever happened. Like new or the way it used to be. No pain, no fracture anymore. JARVIS, can you run a scan on this and confirm?”

Loki knew in that instance that their moment was lost. But now that he knew of Anthony’s secret? Perhaps there was a chance that he’d get another moment. Rude, he thought while he watched JARVIS running a quick scan to confirm Loki’s words earlier. He healed a wrist and got no word of gratitude in return. Not even a hidden one.

“That means I can join the others back on the field?”

“No,” Loki chided him in a sharp tone. “Your teammates are more than capable of dealing with Abomination on their own. I _won’t_ see you getting hurt again today. You want to flee which is understandable but will lead you to a higher risk of being injured.”

“You are not-“

“Anthony.” Loki raised a brow. “How about you go into the shower, wash the grime off your body. I will bring you a cup of hot chocolate when you’re done. Until then I’ll watch over the Avengers and trust you to shower.”

He saw the other nod slowly then wobbled away towards the shower.

“Good,” he crooned. “JARVIS, can you show me a live feed?”

“_Of course, Mr Loki_.” The TV lit up. Did Loki want to know which cameras JARVIS hacked into to get such a clear view on the Avengers? Yes. He looked at the screen. The Widow seemed to be aiming at the Abomination’s eyes with her guns and Thor was her flying horse. It looked adorable.

“Can you take a picture of that?” he asked, a grin starting to form on his face.

“_Of Mr Odinson and Mrs Romanoff?_”

Loki nodded. Abomination looked like he was running out of strength, his movements getting more sluggish with each heartbeat and Rogers pummelled his head with his shield like there was no tomorrow. Hulk was supporting a building from falling apart and Barton kept shooting at Abomination’s paws. One or two fingers were already missing. A full success.

“_If you still wish to make Sir a hot chocolate I’d implore you to go into the kitchen within the minute,”_ JARVIS reminded him not unfriendly. _“The Avengers should have captured Abomination soon.”_

“It’s almost embarrassing how long it took them.” Loki opened the lowest cupboard and took the chocolate out.

“Does he ever sub for someone?” Loki asked JARVIS while he prepared the hot chocolate.

JARVIS hesitated._ “I’m not sure if I can reveal so much about Sir’s personal life.”_

“So he does.” Loki mixed the powder with warm milk. “Which makes sense. Must be someone he can trust not to reveal his secret.”

JARVIS remained silent. Loki smiled. “You are an extraordinary servant, JARVIS. I hope Anthony appreciates your services like they should and doesn’t dismiss them.”

_“Mr Loki as much as I appreciate what you did for Sir today, should you attempt to reveal his secret I will have to remove you from the equation.”_

“As I said, loyal.” Loki sent a wink at the nearest camera. “And there is no need for a threat I would never reveal his secret. My word on this.”

The AI sighed. _“Thank you. It would have been a hassle to arrange something to happen for you, Sir would have been devasted. But it would have served to keep his secret safe.”_

Loki chuckled while he walked back into the bedroom, changing into something more comfortable on the way. He let his seiðr flow into the mug, keeping it warm despite Loki’s cold hands.

He didn’t have to wait long until Anthony emerged from the bathroom, his curly hair even curlier than usual; wet and water drops were running down his face, his throat. They assembled in the hole by his collarbones before they ran down his chest.

_Norns, this was not fair_. Loki swallowed and his mind went off into directions he had seldom allowed them before.

“I was talking with JARVIS in the shower,” Anthony started to explain and his eyes were fixed on Loki’s, serious but there was a smirk playing on his lips. “You know my secret now. JARVIS told me you’ll keep it safe. You are a top, I am a sub. And I wouldn’t mind _at all_ exploring things with you. See how we fit together. If you manage to put me under or not.”

“Is that a challenge, Anthony?” Loki breathed, the hot chocolate almost forgotten in his hands. But what did that sweetness matter when he had a vision sent by the Norns in front of him? Asking him to _top_ him? He licked his lips.

“Yes.” Anthony chuckled. “I thought over the last few weeks often about telling you my secret or telling you I was a switch. A trickster god would keep secrets safe, I figured.” He stepped closer, the towel bound around his hips slithering down bit by bit with every step.

Did he know what he was doing to Loki? Oh, _of course_ he knew what he was doing, he was thinking about _Anthony Stark_ here, one of the most notorious playboys nowadays. Anthony wanted to play? Loki smiled at the nearing playboy. Then they would play.

“Take the mug.” Loki held the mug out when Anthony was close enough. He was thrown, having not expected that. “Then I want you to sit down on the bed and drink it sip by sip until it’s empty.”

Anthony’s hands shot forward, reaching for the mug.

Loki brushed his fingers over Anthony’s like on _accident_, then stepped aside so Anthony could walk to the bed freely.

He sat down next to him, leaning back into the pillows. Anthony drank from his chocolate like a good boy, his eyes flitting over to Loki’s ever so often. It was adorable.

When he was done Loki vanished the mug in a green shimmer, sat up and turned towards Anthony.

He didn’t say anything, was content for a moment to observe his new sub, gauge what he wanted. The jump from wanting to flee to wanting to submit forced Loki to think about this more thoroughly.

His first idea had been to ask Anthony about a safeword – he still should do that – then ask him what he’d done wrong. Not saying _thank you_, then give him a spanking, have him count till thirty, afterwards cuddles and more chocolate.

Now? Anthony seemed to wish to see if Loki knew what he was doing or if he lost his head quickly at being seduced. He understood that, this need to know if he was in safe and capable hands. Loki _had tried_ to conquer their city which didn’t give off the sanest impression. Even when he’d been for a few months now with the Avengers. He still created and caused mischief and chaos where he went because that was who Loki was, he was made of those things, they were _him_.

“Do you have a safeword?” he inquired.

“Pineapple.” Anthony leant forward, his head bent slightly to the right.

Did he think he could kiss Loki just like that? Loki felt amusement at his sub rising in him. He wouldn’t fall for the same trick twice. He pressed a finger to Anthony’s lips, stopped him from getting any closer.

“Did I say you could kiss me?” He fought the chuckle that threatened to escape him as he saw Anthony’s disappointed look. “That’s the second time you grant yourself liberties I haven’t allowed you.” _Make him drop the illusion of the top he wears like a second skin._

“And I’m leaving aside here your stupidity at wanting to join the fight when you were clearly hurt. Nobody, least of all JARVIS and your friends want to see you hurt, Anthony. Do you know and agree?”

Brown eyes flashed up.

“Then you were a good boy,” Loki said and dropped his hands to his knees. “You let me heal your wrist, confessed to me of your secret which was one of the most courageous things I have ever witnessed, went to the shower like I asked you to. But you wanted to join the fight _again_ after it had been made clear it wouldn’t do anybody any good, stood up and wanted to leave.” Loki shook his head slowly. “That didn’t make me happy, Anthony. Actually it disappointed me.”

Oh those eyes, going wide and round. It tore at his heart and made him want to pull Anthony in, kiss him and assure him he was forgiven. But that wasn’t what Anthony _needed._

“JARVIS, what’s the status on the Avengers?”

_“On their way back.”_

Loki nodded his thanks. Weight fell off Anthony’s shoulders at that. Not that relaxed as you pretended to be, Anthony?

He took his wrists in his hands, kissed them gently. “You did more than enough in the fight today, Anthony. There is no shame in retreating when you’re hurt, do you understand that? Nobody will think less of you for this.”

He kissed the wrists again, tender, and slow, his eyes on Anthony’s.

_Make him feel safe with you_. “I told it to JARVIS but let me assure you of it as well: I will not breathe a word of your secret to anyone. I will not let someone who knows think I know it unless you give me your permission. You can trust me.”

Because he wanted more than just Anthony’s submission which didn’t seem like it was far out of his grasp anymore. It was so close, already sitting in his palms like a wild bird, gracing you with its presence for a moment and you either managed to capture the trust of it and it would stay on your palm or terrify it so much that it would fly away. He craved his _trust._ He wanted to see those chocolate eyes look at him with faith, dark with desire and a goofy smile on his lips when he put him under.

Loki hadn’t had many subs – Asgardians tended to be tops and the few subs and switches they had were desired more than any golden apple. Of course there were always those who wanted to please the royal family but it was difficult to accept them. Wanting to please their prince was not the same as wanting to please their top and many hoped to gain benefits from this. It made Loki turn towards Vanir and elves who were more mixed and didn’t have such a lack in subs as Asgard had.

There was barely anything like having someone _willing_ to submit to you and be the most precious person in your life than this. It wasn’t just that you craved it and needed it like air, Loki needed the difference of being a top and being a prince to balance everything out. As a prince he had restrictions (and not only a few), had to keep his eyes on everything and everyone and battling all day and all night long. As a top he had one person to take care for and could direct all his attention towards them, make sure they were all right and got what they needed to the smallest detail.

“You mean that, don’t you?” Anthony sounded happy.

Loki nodded.

It was as if an invisible barrier around Anthony broke apart.

“Please,” he whispered and there was such a longing in his voice, Loki couldn’t help himself but smile.

“Don’t speak unless it is to use your safeword,” he ordered, followed by, “kiss me.”

And eyes getting dark like the chocolate Loki prepared flew wide open, to fall shut again with a content glint in them and he leant forward to caress Loki’s lips with his.

Loki had been right, Anthony knew how to kiss. His lips were nothing short of being art, pressing against Loki’s just _perfectly,_ not too much pressure, not to less. The pleased sound could have come from either of them, Loki for sure couldn’t say whose it had been. He slipped his tongue into Anthony’s mouth, taking control over the kiss and felt his own world get back into balance.

He broke the kiss gently, pecked those sinful lips shortly then shoved Anthony determined on his back. He fell backwards, his cheeks were starting to flush in deep red and a smile which hadn’t been there before.

“Before we continue,” Loki settled over Anthony, his arms and legs caging him in, protecting him from what the world needed and wanted to see of him outside, “if you wish to keep me as your top you will not go and submit to anyone else. You can talk with them about what we’re doing, seek council, I encourage this even. But you will not submit to them, not even if it’s only to test things out. If you’re my sub then you’ll be just mine. You are allowed to speak for this.”

Maybe he should have thought of that earlier. A small lap in hindsight, admittedly but nobody needed to know that.

“Possessive, much?” Anthony licked his lips. “Only if you agree to do the same.”

“Anthony, _elskan mín_, I would not wish for another sub if I am lucky enough to have you in my arms.”

The sound which escaped Anthony was close enough to be described as a purr. Loki leant downwards, kissed Anthony until he was melting into the soft sheets beneath them.

“How about I feed you my cock for now and if you perform well, I’ll suck you off as a reward?” His breath ghosted over Anthony’s lips, made him shiver in clear delight and nod empathically.

Norns, Loki loved the expression already and he had seen it once now. To be wanted that badly and that from the man Loki had desired for a while now? It gave him the assurance he was doing more than all right, that Anthony didn’t regret it or wished Loki to be _different_.

He told JARVIS to lock the door and only to disturb them when there was an emergency. Loki would not let his attention stray from Anthony. When they were done he’d make him another mug with hot chocolate to the cuddles and kiss him a few times more, to make him feel as safe and cherished as he deserved. Only the best for his lovely sub.


End file.
